Bloodlust
by Jenny F. Paul
Summary: Daniel's taste for killing fades.


_"You can't get away!" I called into the darkness and hefted my axe._

I heard screaming. I smiled insanley, I love it when I corner my prey. I crept into the darkness, suddenly feeling very scared. I forgot, my fear of the dark. I crept out, then yawned. The Gatherers would either kill them or chase them to me. I examined my axe, finding joy when seeing the blood splattered on my axe. I heard a loud groaning noise, then a scream. The Gatherers must have gotten to her.

Before I knew what was happening, Alexander was beside me. "Looks like you let that one get away Daniel." he mused.

I shrugged. "The Gatherers still got her. It doesn't really matter, she's still dead. Now, I'm a little tired after chasing her through the castle. I'm going to rest." I said and let the axe rest on my shoulder.

Alexander shook his head. "No Daniel, come. You still have to retrieve the body." he said.

An annoyed look spread across my face. "Why don't you make your servents do it?" I said irritably.

Alexander frowned at me. "You're also my servant. So," he paused and flicked his head into the darkness. "Fetch."

I scowled at him and grabbed a candle. "Fetch," I spat when I was out of earshot. "I'm not a _dog_." I felt my bloodlust ebb away to dull annoyance as I navigated the dark corridors, then I found her. The woman was lying deadon the bloodstained floor. Her own blood pooled around her, he mouth was gaped open in a silent scream, and her eyes were still wide with terror. I felt a stab of pity, but it was gone in an instant. I carefully scooped up the dead woman and breathed through my mouth to block out the stench of death and blood. I felt uncomfortable carrying her with her eyes and mouth open, so I closed them, and continued on. I heard a distant roar, then frowned. "Stupid monster." I grumbled under my breath, and continued on. The Gatherers wouldn't hurt me, Alexander said so. I hefted the body in my arms, and managed to hold the candle to light my path. I soon arrived to one of the torture chambers, and sure enough, Alexander was there.

Alexander didn't so much as glance at me. Instead, he gestured to the bloodstained table, and I carefully set the body down. "You may leave," Alexander said with his back to me. I nodded, and quickly left the chamber to my quarters. As soon as I got there, I shut the door and sat down on my bed. I glanced at the deep scratch from the woman on my arm, and just realised that it was bleeding. "Bitch." I muttered, and wiped away the blood.

I settled down on my bed and closed my eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

_Daniel._

My eyes shot open, only I wasn't in my room. I was in a white void, white everywhere.

_Daniel._

The voice came again, this time angrier and more urgent, as if remembering something vile about me. "Hello?" I called.

_You killed me, Daniel._

My eyes widened. The woman! "W-what do you want?" I called out.

_Revenge, Daniel. Revenge is what I want._

"Revenge?"

_Yes you fool. You killed me, my son, and my husband. But, I can't very well get revenge, because I'm dead. _

"I didn't kill you! The Grunt did! Alexander's servant! It's _their _fault!" I exclaimed.

_You damn fool. _You _were the one that chased me into the darkness_. You _ fatally wounded me, I would've died a slow death if that monster didn't come along when it did, it saved me from a slow death._

"No, no, no, no, no." I muttered.

_Yes, you had your chance to change, Daniel. But it's to late, you're damned. See you in Hell, monster._

The voice sneered. The last sentence echoed in my head: _See you in Hell, monster..._

_"NO!"_ I shouted and awoke in a cold sweat.

I looked around the room for laudanum, when I finally found one, I uncoarked it, and drank it. "Sleep, sleep." I muttered to myself and drifted off to a disturbed sleep.  
-

"Daniel."

I opened my eyes and saw Alexander standing there. "Get up, we have work to do." he growled then awept out of the room.

I rolled over and sighed. More killing. Hoorah.  
-

"You bitch! You can't run forever!" I screamed and chased the girl through the corridors.

Blood was running into my right eye because the girl used my knife to scratch me. She to a dead-end, and turned her eyes wide like a cornered animal. I gripped the knife in my hand. "You won't get away now." I snarled and bared my teeth.

"No! P-please! I didn't mean it!" She whimpered and fell to her knees.

"Oh no?"

She didn't answer, then I approached her and raised my knife. She closed her eyes as I struck her with the knife and he blodd splattered my face. She fell dead.

I started to laugh. "That's what you get you litt-" I stopped in mid-sentance and saw her staring at me. Her eyes dull and glassy, but for just a moment, she looked like my younger sister, Hazel. Something inside me clicked, I-I just killed a little girl. What have I done? I sunk to my knees and felt tears sliding down my face. "No, no. Please forgive me. I-I didin't mean it! I-I was so selfish, please..." I sobbed and put my face in my hands. I don't know how long I stayed that way, crying over a girl.

Then I heard footsteps. "Daniel? What are you doing?"

Alexander.

"I-I killed her."

"Yes, you did," Alexander's voice held annoyance. "Bring her to one of the torture chambers."

"No."

"What?" Alexander snarled.

"I said no." I growled and stood up. I swung around to face Alexander who looked very angry.

"Get out of my sight." He spat and swept out of the room.

I stood there and stared at the blood on my hands. To much blood...so much blood...  
-

I sat down in my room, and had a peice of parchment and an ink pen. I finished writing a note-to myself, this was what it said:

_19th of August, 1839_

_I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink. Don't be afraid Daniel. I can't tell you why, but know this. I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final effort to put things right. God willing, the name Alexander of Brennenburg still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible. Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Alexander and kill him. His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you. One last thing, a shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare, breaking down reality. I have tried everything and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can. Redeem us both Daniel. Descend into the darkness where Alexander waits and murder him._

_Your former self,_

_Daniel_

I sighed and looked at the drink, in a few moments I will forget everything. My family, everything I had done. But, I would forget all my horrible doings. I gripped the Amnesia potion and tipted my head, allowing the liquid to flow through my mouth and down my throat. It tasted sweet, like candy. I smaked my lips, savoring the taste. My eyes started to get heavy, and soon enough the world went black.

_**FINISHED**_

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not so well informed with this game, I just got into it. But, I'm still addicted to it just the same. It scares the heck **


End file.
